


sisses before hos

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, side kameisa, side nakamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Maki and Meisa talk about boys.





	sisses before hos

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“ _Unbelievable_ ,” Meisa’s shrill voice echoes throughout the apartment, her shoes hitting the wall with a loud bang. “Some people should just not procreate.”

“Welcome home,” Maki says calmly, turning the page of her literary magazine. “The neighbor’s kids again? I don’t see why you let them rile you up.”

“They called me _obaachan_ ,” Meisa emphasizes, flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV. “I’m barely twenty!”

Maki reaches over to pat her roommate’s arm without looking away from the article. “Feel like tsukemono for dinner?”

“ _Yes_.” Meisa leans her head back and smiles over at Maki. “You’re so good to me.”

Wordlessly, Maki puts down her magazine and heads to the kitchen to prepare the meal. While the rice and fish are cooking, she stands behind Meisa and rubs her shoulders, smiling a little when Meisa rests her head on the back of the couch and looks gratefully up at her.

“Your life is so hard,” Maki teases.

“It really is,” Meisa replies, letting out a giggle at Maki’s unimpressed expression. “Kamenashi called me twelve times today.”

Maki scoffs. “Most girls would kill for him to call them even once.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not most girls.” She arches and leans forward as Maki lowers the massage to her shoulder blades and upper back. “He’s incredibly annoying.”

“He’s not so bad,” Maki says fondly.

“Maybe I’ll give him _your_ number then,” Meisa jokes, followed by a soft moan as Maki works out a kink. “I think you two would be cute together. And I hear he’s really good in bed.”

“I’d rather sleep with you than Kamenashi,” Maki grumbles.

“I’d rather sleep with you than Kamenashi too,” Meisa agrees with a laugh. “Those Johnnies are overrated anyway.”

“I don’t know,” Maki says slowly. “Yamashita-kun was really nice. He doesn’t seem all caught up in it like the rest of them.”

“That’s because he’s trying to get in your pants,” Meisa points out.

Maki laughs. “He has a girlfriend, Mei.”

“That won’t stop him,” Meisa says surely. “Men are scum, the end.”

“You’re just bitter,” Maki comments, poking Meisa in the back of the head.

Snorting in indignation, Meisa leans back and offers an upside-down glare, which immediately subsides as Maki wraps her arms around her neck and rests her chin on Meisa’s shoulder. “Yeah, probably,” she reluctantly gives in.

Meisa slides her arms up Maki’s and hugs her back. “What do you think about Domoto Koichi-san?”

“I think you have a better chance of getting _me_ into bed,” Maki says honestly, hiding her amusement in Meisa’s shirt. “Besides, he’s too old for you.”

Meisa sighs forlornly. “But he’s so… humble.”

“ _Old_ ,” Maki reiterates, pulling away like it’s more than her weight holding her down. “I have to finish dinner.”

“I’ll help,” Meisa offers, jumping to join Maki in the kitchen. They manage to make their plates and add the tofu without getting it all over the place from their giggling and quasi-food fight, and they sit on the same side of the table so they can both watch the drama of the night.

They’re still laughing when Meisa’s phone rings, and she doesn’t even have to look at it to know who it is by the ringtone. “You get it,” she says, slapping the phone in Maki’s palm.

“‘mosh,” Maki greets through a mouthful.

“Mei-chan!” Kamenashi’s unmistakable voice sounds from the other end. “I’ve been trying to reach you all day.”

“I know, I’ve been avoiding you,” Maki continues.

“But _why_ , Mei-chan? Just the other day you were saying how you wanted me to come over and make you dinner.”

“I did,” Maki says evenly, shooting Meisa a disappointed look that makes the latter tilt her head in confusion.

“Yes, you did,” Kame repeats. “Then you wanted to sit by me while we watch a movie, and at the romantic parts I would lean over and-”

“Ahh!” Maki shrieks, the phone fumbling out of her hand and landing on the floor between them. “Have you been having _phone sex_ with Kamenashi?”

“What? Ew!” Meisa looks disgusted. “I’m trying to _eat_ , Maki.” She picks up the phone and doesn’t even try to sound nice. “What do you want?”

Maki listens shamelessly as Meisa’s facial expressions change from irritated to amused to slightly bewildered.

“I’ll pass along the message, thank you.” Meisa flips the phone shut and turns towards Maki with a blank face. “Kame’s been trying to reach me so that I can tell you that Nakamaru Yuichi wants to ask you out.”

A whole cube of tofu falls out of Maki’s mouth and back on the plate. “Nakamaru-kun?”

Meisa shrugs. “And he knew it was you who he was talking to, so he was messing with you.”

Maki blinks and glances towards the window in thought. “Nakamaru-kun…”

“I think you should do it,” Meisa offers. “He seems harmless.”

Frowning, Maki pushes away her finished plate and sways to fall against Meisa’s shoulder. “Since Meisa says so…”

“Don’t put the pressure on me!” Meisa squeals, playfully pushing Maki away only to have her swing back like a pendulum. “You just want someone to blame if your date fails.”

Maki smiles. “You must really like him. You said ‘if’ this time.”

“He’s the most decent out of those horndogs,” Meisa says. “At least I know you won’t come home knocked up.”

“You sound like my father,” Maki comments, followed by a hesitant sigh. “Tell him yes, then. I’ll go out with him.”

“Iiii~!” Meisa cries, flipping open her phone to send a mail. “Be sure to get his number so that I don’t have to talk to Kamenashi anymore.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him that’s the main reason why,” Maki says with a chuckle, falling across Meisa’s lap as Meisa leans back against the couch. “Will you do my hair?”

“Of course,” Meisa says as she traces Maki’s hairline with a finger. “I’ll make you all pretty- that is, pretti _er_.”

Maki looks up into her best friend’s face, the warm smile that unconditionally supports her and makes her happy without even trying, and knows that no matter who she goes out with, she’ll most look forward to coming home to Meisa and telling her all about it.


End file.
